


Kittens Do Not Belong In Pockets

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jellal brings a kitten to school and Erza tries to be stern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens Do Not Belong In Pockets

_**For[Jelulz](http://jelulz.tumblr.com/post/129310303950) based on the #12 prompt in [[this]](http://absolutsith.tumblr.com/post/129319191134/good-kidtroublemaker-aus#notes) list.** _

* * *

            “Jellal! I thought you were about to be late again, and I –“ Erza stopped speaking and pointed to the fuzzy lump poking out of his jacket pocket. “What is that?”

            “She’s cute, huh?” He asked touching the kitten’s downy soft ears gently. “I found her stuck under a fence on my way here and I couldn’t just leave her behind.”

            “But… you can’t bring a kitten to school!” Erza’s mouth twisted into a confused frown. “What is it with you and stray animals?”

            “How can you be so heartless, Erza?” He asked with a grin. “She’s tiny and helpless and her howls were just so pathetic.”

            “How do you know she doesn’t belong to someone?”

            Jellal shrugged. “I don’t, but who lets new kittens roam their backyard?”

            “Are you just going to hide her in your jacket all day? Please tell me you have a better plan than that.”

            “Well…”

            “Jellal. Seriously?”

            “It’s just until lunch. Then I can take her home and keep her in my bedroom until after school.”

            Erza sighed and bit her lip to keep from smiling. It wasn’t that she was heartless – she wasn’t – it was just that Jellal was too easily manipulated by doe eyes and couldn’t keep himself from becoming attached. And now he had a kitten in his jacket pocket and no plan to keep it hidden. His big heart was part of the reason she loved him but he didn’t always think things through.

            “You have to know that’s never going to work,” she said stepping closer and letting the kitten nudge her fingers.

            “Babies sleep a lot right? She’ll be fine.”

            “Maybe you could –“

            “Nice pussy, Fernandes. You gonna give her your balls to hold, too? Is it too much of a job for Scarlet on her own?” a voice from behind them cut Erza off.

            Jellal’s face darkened and Erza groaned in frustration. As soft as he was for helpless things, when it came to assholes like Sawyer his temper could rarely be leashed. She tried to block the other boys from his vision.

            _“Don’t,”_ she said firmly. “The bell is going to ring in five minutes and you can’t get into a fight with a kitten in your pocket.”

            Jellal scooped the kitten out of his jacket and held her out to Erza. “Hold her for me. I need to kick Sawyer’s ass and apparently I only have five minutes to do it.”

            “ _You don’t!_ Just walk away! I was just going to say we can take her to the ag-barn and ask Lisanna and Elfman to look after her until lunch!”

            Sawyer laughed loudly. “Look at that ginger cat; I guess Fernandes has a type. Why don’t you tell us all if Scarlet’s drapes match the carpet?”

            Erza’s jaw clenched and she took the kitten from Jellal. “Knock that guy’s teeth out,” she murmured into it’s fur.

            “The things I do for love.” Jellal winked at her before turning around to face Sawyer.

            Both Erza and Jellal were late to first period that day. Lisanna was happy to look after the kitten, and Elfman proclaimed Jellal’s bruised face quite manly, indeed. When asked if he hit the guy back Jellal only smiled. Of course he had. _Hard._


End file.
